Finding Us
by regan666
Summary: Willow/Tara. Full summary inside. Willow takes Oz back but has to come to terms with her feelings for Tara. I changed alot of things. Oz returns ealry, Willow and Tara are still firend but feelings are around. Willow has to figure out what she wants. R


Finding Us.

Summary: After 'Hush' Willow and Tara go and do the spell thing like they do in the series, but Oz returns earlier than he does later on. Willow chooses Oz because she is still confused about her feelings for Tara, But Willow knows there are feelings there. Basically about Willow finding her way. The bits where Oz wolfs out in front of Tara don't happen. Oh and Tara is still pretty much still a secret to everyone. Crappy summary I know but it will all make sense. Please read and review, I have never written Willow/Tara fic so some feed back would be appreciated.

I'm rating it M because well, its going to need it. Not for a while yet but it will.

* * *

Chapter One: Coming to terms.

Willow walked down the steps of the library with her arms full of books. She stopped at the beginning of the path and looked around. Walking before her was Oz, he was smiling at her as he approached. Oz had returned to Sunnydale a few weeks ago after going on a quest to find a cure for his wolfism, he was a little unsuccessful so came back to try things again with Willow and maybe learn to control his animal from there. Willow had taken him back, not with the open armyness that he was hoping for but she did.

Oz sensed some reluctance from Willow, but he put it down to the fact that he left her, and now he was back asking for her to be his again. Things would be back to normal soon Oz thought.

Willow looked to her left as Oz was approaching and she caught in her eye the figure that she had come to know quiet well within the last few weeks. It was Tara, she was sat on a bench flicking through one of her books hurriedly. Willow smirked, Tara was always misplacing things that she needed and would then run around like a headless chicken trying to find them.

After the encounter with the Gentlemen, Willow and Tara started meeting up regularly to go over spells and meditate with each other. It had become nearly a daily occurrence that they would meet to do witchy stuff. Willow had grown fond of Tara, they got along very well, Tara understood her logical jokes that usually washed over peoples heads and Tara had a strange calming influence over Willow that made her relax and take a deep breath. Willow found herself becoming more patient with spells and life in general, She felt Tara was making her into a better person, and Willow liked it.

Willow started noticing that her feelings for Tara were going beyond friendship when she found herself thinking that Tara's smile was cute and that she had the biggest bluest eyes she had ever seen. Willow's eyes bulged out of her head when she realised what she had been thinking, quickly shaking the thoughts away, she carried on studying.

Over the weeks Willow found that her thoughts were becoming more frequent and a little bit more naughty. She went from thinking about her nice smile to, wow her hands are really soft to, she has the fullest reddest lips ever, I wonder if they are as soft as her hands, right up to god her breast look lovely in that top today.

By this point Willow had stopped denying the wacky notion that she was attracted to Tara. She didn't know why, or how but she knew she did. Which confused matters even more when Oz suddenly turns up. Now she is stuck with the dilemma of, her boy friend is back who she has been grieving over for some time for leaving, and I'm attracted to my friend, who happens to be a girl but I've been so attracted to her that I had momentarily forgotten that I had a boy friend who left me to begin with.

Willow was still looking at Tara when Oz stood in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Willow jerked her head in his direction and smiled wryly. Hoping she hadn't been caught staring.

"Hey, earth to Willow". Oz said in a gentle voice.

"Oh, uh hey you. What are you doing here"? Willow managed to get out in a shaky voice and with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Well I came to meet you . Thought you'd need help carrying the truck load of books you checked out. My presumptions were correct, looks like you do". Oz smiled kindly and lifted a few books off Willows pile.

Willow smiled and they both started walking towards her hall. Willow looked to her side to catch a quick glance at Tara, but she was gone. All was left was an empty bench and a pit of disappointment in willows heart.

* * *

Willow was sat at her desk in her room flicking through a text book she checked out from the library. Oz was laying on her bed reading a music magazine and Buffy was doing box steps in front of the T.V while watching one of her reality shows.

Willow went in her draw to find a pencil when she came across a book that Tara had lent her. Willows heart began to race and she smiled as she found a reasonable excuse to leave and return it…and well to see Tara.

"Hey, you guys I'm just gonna pop out. I wont be long". Willow said brightly as she got up and started putting her jacket on.

Oz sat up and Buffy glanced out the window to see it was dark.

"Are you sure Wil, I mean its not very safe. Do you want me to come with"? Buffy asked as she stopped her exercise and took a few deep breaths.

"Oh no I'll be alright I have all I need". Willow said with a smile as she pulled a stake and a small vile of holy water out of her coat pocket.

"Uh Wil Buffy's right, its not safe Where are you going anyway"? Oz asked, feeling a little curious at to what sparked her mind to leave now, and to go where.

Willow held up a book and smiled.

"I borrowed this, from a friend. I said I would bring it right back, but I forgot I had it. Its probably missed". Willow said as she made her way to the door and began to open it.

"Well ok but don't be too long.". Oz said as he crossed the room and kissed Willow gently on her lips.

"I wont, bye". Willow shut the door behind her.

Oz smiled. "Always doing the right thing".

Buffy started her box steps again. "Yep, that's our Willow".

* * *

It only took a few minuets to get to Tara's dorm room. But Willow had been stood out side for a good five trying to find something to say to the girl other than babbling about how she has been having naughty day dreams about her for the last few weeks.

Willow took a few deep breaths and knocked the door. She waited a few seconds. As the door began to open Willow smiled and waited for Tara to appear, but she didn't. Confusion and disappointment washed the smile off her face as another girl stood before her, in Tara's room.

The girl stood there with a questioning look. Willow smiled nervously and opened her mouth.

"Sorry, um I just came to give this book back, to Tara. Could you give it to her for me"?

Before the girl had time to respond she heard Tara's voice and then she was at the door.

"Willow, W-what are you doing here"? Tara said with a shy smile.

Willow smiled back and raised the book in the air.

"Oh right, yes. I forgot you had that. T-thanks". Tara took the book Willow held and she placed it against her chest in folded arms.

"Right, well uh. You have company so I better leave you to it. Just thought you might have needed it or something".

"Um yeah, thanks". Tara said quietly.

"Ok well then I'll just go now. Bye Tara, I'll see you around". Willow said sadly as she turned slowly on her heels and started walking down the corridor.

"Yeah see you". Tara whispered.

* * *

Ok so thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Reviews are needed, got to know what I'm doing wrong. Oh and let me know if there are any other sites you know of where I can post my story. Thanks again.

Sinead-M-Regan.


End file.
